


Summer Lovin'

by felicityollies



Series: The Summer of Love [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Road Trips, Season/Series 03, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: A look into Oliver and Felicity's road trip and one of the first few times they're intimate with each other.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mineisadrywit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mineisadrywit/gifts).



> Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 / Prompt One - summer lovin' had me a blast / summer lovin' happened so fast + post season 3 road trip
> 
> I've been so busy with school lately (I'm about to start my last class before I graduate!!!) that I haven't had time for fic writing, but I'm so excited about the olicity summer sizzle challenge! I plan on participating as much as I can! 
> 
> In other words, I'm glad to be back! (Again)

Felicity leaned back in her seat. Her feet pressed into the warm dashboard of Oliver’s Porche. She wore a short white skirt which bunched up just above her thighs and a red bikini top. They were traveling along the California coast with the top down and the sun blowing through her loose blonde curls. The warmth of the slowly setting sun shined down on her and sprays of ocean mist blew across her skin.

She lowered her sunglasses and took a peek at the handsome man driving the car. The sun hit him just right. He seemed to glow with warmth and happiness.

“You’re staring,” he chuckled.

“I can’t help it.”

“It’s not fair,” he said. “I can’t do the same.”

“So sad.” She gave a faux pout.

He snorted and shook his head.

They drove for a little while longer until Oliver pulled off towards a hotel on the beach. Felicity slipped her sandals back and on hopped out of the car. She snatched up one of her own bags while Oliver carried in the rest, she insisted on being useful, though she knew he loved being a gentleman. Compromise was the key.

The building before them was vast and white. It seemed to shine against the blue sky. Through a large entryway, they were met with an equally white and shining desk where a brightly smiling young man greeted them. The whole hotel was light and airy. Something that seemed an accomplishment with the size of it. Blues, whites, and silvers covered the walls and floors. It was as if the ocean had been brought inside.

Felicity looked up at Oliver as he checked them in. Excitement buzzed along her skin. The last couple of days since they left Starling City had been amazing. Just the two of them, the quiet of the road, and the fresh air. It was almost crazy, what they had done, leaving their home behind. But they deserved this.

She just wanted to be with him, safely and happily.

Oliver glanced her way and smiled. “You’re doing it again.”

“Told you, I can’t help it.”

“At least we’re not driving anymore.” He handed over his credit card, paying for the night. The man on the other side of the counter slid it back and gave them both a card for the room.

They walked into an elevator and hit the button for the top floor. There was suddenly a lot of free time between that moment and getting to their room. As soon as the door shut, she dropped her suitcase to the floor and pressed herself against Oliver. He startled and dropped his own baggage. She kissed him roughly, grabbing onto the back of his neck.

His hands settled at her ass; he squeezed gently.

Oliver grinned against her lips. “If this is why you’ve been staring at me all day then I think I can handle it.”

She nipped at his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth for just a moment. “Good.”

The elevator dinged and they separated as quickly as possible; they grabbed onto their bags as the doors slid open and a mother and two small children stepped into the elevator. The mother gave Oliver a look and then _a look_. He happened to have red lipstick smeared against his mouth. Felicity stifled a giggled.

They awkwardly road the elevator with them the rest of the way up.

When they exited and the doors had closed behind them Oliver let out a long sigh. “You are so mean.”

She cackled.

He playfully scowled at her.

Oliver led the way to their room and unlocked the door. The ocean color scheme continued into their large suite. He had really outdone himself. Their suite was outfitted with a kitchen, living room, a stunning spa-like bathroom, and bedroom with a full kingsized fourposter bed. The shining white and soft blues were so relaxing, she just wanted to drop her bag and kick off her shoes.

So, that’s exactly what she did.

Oliver scooped her up as soon as her shoes were off. “Now where were we?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, gently this time. “About here, I think.”

He carried her into the bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed. She leaned back into the plush pillows. He crawled over her, pressing her further into the pillows. Felicity ran her fingers through his short hair; she couldn’t wait for it to grow back to its previous luscious length. Her other hand trailed down his t-shirt towards the hem. She teased his abs and licked his lips. God, he was delicious. Sweet kissable lips and a touchable body. She wanted every inch of him. They had only done so much with the short time they had been together, but she wanted more. So much more.

“I want to taste you.” She grabbed the waistband of jeans and tugged.

“Shit,” he groaned.

They had never done this, but there wasn’t even a moment of hesitation between the two of them. Oliver tugged his shirt off and kissed her again. The kiss was slower. He kissed her lower lip and then her upper. He slid his tongue between her lips and slipped it inside. She groaned as he tasted her mouth the way she wanted to taste him. Passion burned inside of her. Warmth from her center spread throughout her to the tips of her fingers.

She pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily. “Roll over.”

He took in his own deep breath and obliged.

“Get rid of the jeans.”

She watched him intently as he wiggled out of his jeans. Inch by inch his body became completely on display for her. His taunt, tan skin was enough to make her mouth water. She wanted to sink her teeth into the sweet muscle of his thigh, leave her mark on him. But more importantly, she wanted to wrap her lips around his throbbing member. His length stood at attention, resting against his stomach, inviting her in for a taste.

Her eyes moved up to meet his gaze. His face held a soft expression of worry. She had looked at him for too long.

“You are so beautiful, Oliver.” She slid her hands along his thighs, just a soft caress.

Goosebumps erupted across his skin and he let out a shaky breath.

“I know I stare, but it is because you are beautiful and I love you.” She leaned into him and kisses his lips softly. Barely touching his lips.

“I love you too,” he whispered against her mouth.

“Every inch of you is stunning.” She kissed his jaw and then his collarbone. Felicity moved downward, leaving kisses along his chest. She paid specific attention to his many scars. “So beautiful.”

He ran his fingers through her hair.

Felicity took his length into her hand. She gave a few strokes, just watching his face before wrapping her lips around his tip. She sucked him gently at first. His mouth fell open and he groaned out her name. Smirking, she took more of him into her mouth. She could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum, dripping onto her tongue. She stroked him a couple more times, twisting her wrist as she sucked his tip.

“Oh god,” he moaned, twisting his fingers into her hair.

Felicity kept her eyes on his. She loved the way his face contorted with pleasure. Slowly, he began to tremble underneath her.

“Fuck, Felicity!”

He gripped onto her a little tighter, almost enough to hurt. She hummed against his length, sending a vibration along his skin. He gave out a shout as he throbbed into her mouth. She swallowed everything he had to give her. Only the smallest bit dribbled in the corner of her mouth. When he collapsed back into the pillows, she pulled back off of him.

She crawled over him to kiss him gently.

He panted, reaching up to wipe the corner of her mouth with his thumb. “Jesus.”

She giggled. “It’s Felicity.”

“You’re amazing.”

She gently placed her body on top of his and kissed him again.

“I love you,” he mumbled into the kiss.

She smiled against his lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: felicityollies  
> tumblr: theirinrutherfords


End file.
